Contigo eternamente
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Quién diría que una niña con nombre de linda flor despertaría aquella bestia dormida... Cuando algo se pierde, se aprovecha una nueva experiencia Contiene lemon


En un cuarto de enfermería de un hospital una joven y pequeña castaña de unos 15 años estaba sentada en la camilla mientras una mujer pelirroja de unos 30 o 40 años aunque por apariencia se veía como una de 20, la medico ponía un estetoscopio sobre el pecho de la más joven desde el cual supervisaba el ritmo cardiaco.

Hanamaru argumentaba frente a su tía Maki que sufría una especie de problema, no era del todo cardiaco ni esas cosas ya que la misma castaña no padecía ese tipo de problemas aparte de mantener un buen estado de salud a lo cual la joven argumentaba que algo extraño le pasaba a su cuerpo.

-Respira… Exhala…- Ordenaba la doctora repetidamente mientras la pequeña hacía caso con tal de saber si habría alguna anomalía en su respiración como en su circulación, finalmente terminó su chequeo médico a lo cual dio el dictamen

-Hmm ... No hay duda, estás perfectamente bien

-¡Ah! Gracias-zura- Agradeció la menor con una sonrisa a su tía, comúnmente por cuestiones de trabajo Maki sostenía una cara de tan pocas pulgas pero cuando se trataba de Hanamaru era distinto, siempre le causaba ternura la pequeña hija de su amiga Rin… No sabía si su actitud, o su accidente léxico (Zura) o quizás su apariencia o su voz… No lo sabía pero de alguna manera siempre le alegraba el día sea en el trabajo o fuera de él… Una sobrina favorita.

-Me siento aliviada de que te presentes a tus chequeos regulares- Dibujaba una sonrisa honesta

-¿Zura? ... ¿Qué quieres decir Maki-chan?

-Bueno, los pacientes que vienen no me ven a menos que su condición empeore, pero si estás enferma o no, no temas en pedir mi ayuda

La castaña bajó la mirada un poco hacia al suelo, rara vez solía ser tímida aunque eso la hacía verse especial para la doctora

-Doctora… Maki-chan, sé que soy bastante frágil, incluso para una estudiante de preparatoria, y aunque me siento bien, tienes que hacer chequeos porque incluso un resfriado es peligroso para mí. Sé cuánto problema es para ti

Se sonrojo mientras miraba a su tía ya que esa mujer era una persona que hizo todo por ella aparte de sus madres y su hermana

-Eso es porque… Pero estoy feliz de que lo hagas. Es como si fueras mi mamá

-Ya veo…- La medico acercó una mano con tal de acariciar su cabeza, cosa que para la pequeña castaña era algo de cosquillas, una chica muy especial y querida sobre todo por su tía aunque no la llamaba formalmente, como el Maki-chan era lo apropiado y bueno la pelirroja no daba problemas en aceptar como la llamaban.

-Buena niña…- Le sonreía a su sobrina aunque miró el reloj de su muñeca- Bueno, mi día está casi terminado, ¿Quieres que te tranquilice?

La joven calló por un momento como si indagara lo que quisiera decir su tía pero eso no era de poca importancia, no había ningún problema ni siquiera en la escuela o en su hogar, era una chica muy amable como tranquila

-¿Acaso te refieres a aliviar mi mente?- Preguntó curiosa lo que causó una pequeña risa en la doctora al ver su reloj, menos que saldría temprano para ir a casa pero prefería estar hasta tarde, no porque quisiera sino porque le daba la gana

-Hanamaru-chan, ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo?

La pequeña castaña calló aunque no dio una negativa, si querían hablar pues lo harían

-Hanamaru-chan eres la última paciente de hoy, así que me encantaría escuchar lo que quieras decir.

La joven decidió contar a su tía cierto suceso ocurrido en los vestidores después de los entrenamientos, no contaba que Ruby era una "Dominante", ya que la vió besuquearse con Leah Kazuno e incluso con locura la menor Nishikino toqueteaba por los puntos débiles de la hija menor de Anju y Erena.

Y otro día donde encontró a Sarah haciendo el amor de una forma muy atrevida con nada ni menos que con Chika, cuando se suponía que salía con You… La pobre chica se sentía quizás incomoda o quizás sola, todas tenían a su persona destinada pero la pobre castañita pagaba los platos rotos.

La chica de ojos ámbar inclinó la cabeza aunque miraba a su tía, su vergüenza no daba pie

-Um... A veces, mi cuerpo se calienta, incluso cuando no estoy enferma... Y siento un latido dentro

-¿Latidos?

-Sí, me conecté a Internet e intenté descifrarlo hasta consulté en libros... Para ver si había una cura, pero no entendí nada de eso... Como "Intentar tocarlo"- Apretó un poco sus puños - A veces, se siente aún más extraño

-¿Cómo cuándo?

-Como cuando me cambio después de gimnasio o de los entrenamientos... O cuando estoy en la piscina...

La doctora entendía el porqué de las palabras de la chica y el cómo sentir esas sensaciones, la pequeña apenas comenzaba a crecer no sólo en lo físico sino también de una manera inconsciente fijarse en otras personas, de hecho se fijó en Ruby… ¿Qué pasó después? Ahora la pequeña pelirroja salía con la primera zorra que se topó y de la mayor… Al carajo, iba a la universidad y posiblemente haría su vida… De su ex esposa Nico ni hablemos ya que la muy malagradecida estaba bastante ocupada como productora y los rumores de aventuras con chicas más jóvenes.

…Madre e hijas eran la misma escoria cortada de la misma tijera y aparte de ella Hanamaru siendo tan pequeña, linda, tierna y amable… No entendía como una ternura como ella sufriría así. Se acercó de manera muy sútil pero algo atrapante hacia la menor la cual mantenía esa inocencia en su mirada

-¿Qué tal un poco de examen físico?- Preguntó usando sus términos profesionales, sabía cómo ser culta o no poder serlo

-¿Zura? Pero eso tendría un costo médico, y aparte ya terminaste el chequeo hoy...

-¿Ah? De eso no te preocupes, esto es solo un servicio extra. Me importa tu salud después de todo- Aunque quería añadir tu felicidad pero optó por acariciar con una mano la suave piel de la menor

-Tu delicado cuerpo está pasando por cambios y es mejor si tuviste un examen médico CORRECTO

La menor estaba paralizada pero como ahora estaba en un examen extra decidió exclamar con energía

-¡Ah! Gracias, Maki-chan

-De nada-zura- Las dos comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo aunque Hanamaru estaba algo contenta como sonrojada sobre todo al ver que al pasar de los días su tía, aparte de sus amigas era alguien muy amable. Después de unos segundos la mayor ordenó

-En ese caso, ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa?

-Sí, señora

La castaña procedió aunque con timidez a quitarse su suéter hasta dejarse desnuda de la cintura para arriba, se sentía nerviosa y quizás roja de la vergüenza mostrando al aire sus pechos, pareciera que se sentía como una prostituta. Por otro lado la medico no podía creer la belleza oculta ante sus ojos…

Cabello castaño brillante, ojos dorados junto a una figura digna de una niña pero con el cuerpo de una mujer hecha y derecha… Hermosa como amable… Nico quizás era tierna y le despertaba esa sensación de calidez y protección pero era una maldita amargada y egocéntrica, una niñata de lo peor… No entendía el por qué se interesó en semejante mierda de persona como en darle dos hijas malagradecidas de porquería.

Hanamaru podría ser esa chica perfecta si es que hubiera existido mucho antes pero a veces no era malo en buscar nuevas oportunidades como en nuevas experiencias, la castañita era la cúspide de todo eso aunque claro tendría que afrontar problemas teniendo en cuenta que le sumaba tres años su edad (Probablemente 40-45 años)

La mujer decidió contener aquel animal dormido mientras rozaba tiernamente por la suave piel de ese pronunciado seno de la chica de ojos ámbar, antes tragó grueso y ahora debía ser profesional como médico y no como una asaltacunas

-Tu pecho parece bien...- Los nervios podrían salirse en cualquier momento- De hecho, este tamaño se espera a tu edad- Tocó con sus manos dibujando la notable forma y divisando el pronunciado diámetro mientras la menor dio un pequeño gritito pero ahogado

-Maki-chan... Se siente extraño...- La menor estaba asombrada al ver como su tía levantaba lentamente su seno derecho, la doctora en cambio mantenía siempre la mirada fija y seria sobre el atributo pero en el fondo una sonrisa torcida como maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué está mal?- Detuvo su acción para luego ponerse de pie e ir hacia la espalda de la menor, se posicionó detrás de la joven mientras colocaba de manera lenta y despaciosa su mano contra la suave piel

-¿Acaso son las palpitaciones de la espalda?

-Sí...- Ladeó la mirada mientras la doctora trataba de buscar el origen de dicha dolencia o dicha sensación que emanaba en su ser

-Bien… Aquí, muéstrame dónde está peor- De pronto la menor detuvo en seco la acción mientras usó la mano derecha de su tía hasta dirigir hacia aquella zona prohibida en la anatomía humana

-Aquí...-La mano estaba situada sobre la entrepierna de la pequeña, en pleno punto intimo a lo cual la doctora prendía sus alarmas para sí misma ya que en cualquier momento aquella pantera vieja saldría de su jaula para devorar ahora a una pobre niña y no a una liebre blanca… Que por cierto ahora era una sucia comadreja.

La mayor ordenó a la chica a ponerse de pie mientras alzaba a medias su falda dando a la luz unas pantimedias brillantes y negras relucientes con unas poco notables bragas que por cierto no eran muy vistas del todo debido a la timidez de la menor.

-Vamos, Hanamaru- Aplicó dulzura en su voz- No puedo ver debajo, por favor levanta un poco tu falda- La menor un poco asustada decidió obedecer, se quitó la prenda dejando mostrar unas bragas que quizás podrían blancas o rosas, de hecho era desconocido debido a las pantimedias pero marcada su punto erógeno de manera provocativa.

Típicas bragas de niña, una señal clara de que esa pantera ya habría huido al mundo dispuesta a devorar a todo ser débil o asesinar a quienes le convenía. La mayor acercó de manera sutil sus dos manos la fina pantimedia para bajarla un poco, la pequeña se tuvo de los hombros como una niña pequeña mientras la doctora ahora divisaba a esa pequeña prenda.

Una braga de blanca tez y una cinta rosa… Pareciera que viajaba en el tiempo cuando jugaba al amor con Nico pero no contaba que en la actualidad una de sus sobrinas, la hija menor de una de sus mejores amigas en primer año ahora era su nueva presa a saborear.

Le bajó las bragas de manera lenta y sutil mientras la pequeña niña sentía como un estímulo grande le erizaba la piel ya que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a alguien, no era un hombre pero no creía que fuera su tía más querida siendo testigo.

La pequeña trataba de lidiar ya que recientemente había un pequeño tumulto de vello púbico que sobresalía de su zona, estaba algo desconcertada pero supongo que era parte de la orden impuesta por la médico… No hay otra que obedecer ni pos ni son.

-¿Desconcertada?... No podía verlas si no te lo quitabas...

La menor ladeaba la mirada, no entendía por qué esa rara manera de realizar un examen

-Zura... Está bien, tú también eres una chica, ¿Sabes?- La mujer acercó su cara hacia la tierna niña quizás sus mejillas eran suaves como las de Hanayo o esos ojos eran llenos de vida como los de Rin pero, ¿Sus labios como su cuerpo eran mejores que Nico?

-Maki-chan, esto es... Duro… Um, yo...-La joven comenzaba a temblar mientras sentía que la tristeza como la vergüenza nublaban su linda vista mientras su voz era cerca de la ahogada como si comiera vidrios rotos

-Yo… A pesar de que soy una estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, ¡No he crecido en absoluto! (Ahí abajo)- Unas manos le limpiaron sus saladas mientras acariciaban su cabello con tal de reconfortarla

-Te entiendo, yo a tu edad también me sentía así pero comprendí que cada persona crece a su propio ritmo- Contempló como una pequeña gota algo viscosa salía de la cerrada abertura a lo cual la mujer sintió como esa pequeña gota relucía a la luz, como una ambrosía dispuesta a tomarse como el más exquisito néctar.

Sonrió por lo bajo contemplando como su nueva presa cerraba un ojo mientras de una manera u otra comenzaba a dar un pequeño gemido, contenerse era inútil mientras la pantera asechaba con solo mirar a simple vista

-Adorable…- Se notaban unas ganas de comerse a esa pobre caperucita la cual daba pequeños sonidos de dolor

-M-Maki-chan… Auugh… Eso... Se siente extraño

La pelirroja paró su acción con tal de tocar con su palma de la mano el cabello de la pobre que posiblemente se rompería del dolor y aparte se sentía rara

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé... Vamos a ponerte en la cama- La medico llevó en brazos a la menor hacia la camilla, cerró las cortinas del cuarto donde ahí se prosiguiera la acción de hace unos momentos. La castaña estaba acostada mientras tenía brazos extendidos como piernas abiertas por lo cual a la médico le jugó una mala pasada,

Hanamaru era como una tanuki después de una cacería con la mirada cerrada, esa posición, temblando e intentando acurrucarse con tal de buscar protección, pero era inútil, ella era inútil y la pantera estaba dispuesta a probar el sabor de su objetivo para llevarse en el recuerdo un buen sabor.

La doctora mantenía una mueca maliciosa y muy bien oculta a lo cual no dudó de sus palabras, quería devorar a esa niña para demostrar lo mujer que pudiera ser. Con una mirada fija dijo

-Ahora necesito revisar adentro con mi dedo, pero primero…- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se inclinó para posicionar sus labios escarlatas sobre la zona de la menor, dibujaba malicia en su rostro como lujuria en su vista

-Pero primero, preparemos a la pequeña Hanamaru-chan...

-¿Maki-chan?

La mayor sacó su lengua la cual estaba mojada como sedienta de la menor a lo cual abrió lentamente la entrada mientras daba pequeñas y sutiles lamidas en una forma lenta pero efectiva, la castaña al contrario estaba toda abierta, ojos como platos y boca abierta mientras sentía como algo le causaba una dolorosa descarga

-¡Augh! ¡Maki-chan! ... Ese... ese lugar… Eso es sucio- Cayó en gemidos y jadeos los cuales fueron música en los oídos de la médico, podía saber todo hasta subir y bajar las notas de la joven que se aferraba con fuerza y locura a las sabanas del lecho caliente.

La menor quedó en pausa cuando la médico detuvo en seco su trabajo mientras se ponía de pie enfocando su mirada en la pobre chica que por miedo se abría las piernas, algo de molestia rodeó a la doctora

-Tonterías, no hay ningún lugar en el cuerpo de una chica que esté sucio- La hambrienta mujer con violencia iba a abrirle las piernas, pero optó por la sutileza… En verdad mucha lastima por Hanamaru pero ella era la culpable de que su bestia saliera a la luz

-Hanamaru-chan, ¿Puedes abrir las piernas? No puedo ver

-Pero Maki-chan... Es.. Vergonzoso...- La doctora se detuvo en seco a lo cual pensó en intentar en las mismas condiciones de la menor, se incorporó de pie para quitarse la bata como su camiseta, se bajó el sostén para dejar al aire sus pechos, eran un poco grandes que antes cosa que hizo que la menor quedara en pausa por un breve momento.

-Muy bien... Hanamaru-chan, ¿Está bien si me desnudo también?- La mayor estaba roja mientras su sonrisa era algo idiota, ahora se sentía una subnormal o peor como uno de esos desagradables otakus al tener un encuentro con una niña.

La castaña comparó su pecho con el de su día, eran algo similares pero diferentes, quizás por la edad, la talla o el diámetro del busto pero sentía una fuerte atracción por esos lindos botones rosas

-Maki-chan… Esto… ¿Para mí?... – Maldición, su tía con apenas superando los cuarenta era muy pero muy sexy, su par eran grandes sin llegar a lo exagerado (Tipo Nozomi), una cintura moldeable de esas que cuando una ducha o un baño de sudor le daban un toque erótico… Marcada, por no decir como decían los jóvenes la tipa estaba prendida y ardiente… El sueño milf de cualquier puberto idiota.

La pequeña no entendía cómo su tía Nico tiraba a semejante mujerón, digo, más allá de su cuerpo de diosa griega tenía grandes talentos, una excelente médico, gran pianista como compositora, entre otras cosas. Sus dos hijas heredaron varios aspectos sobre todo Dia que heredó su seriedad y frialdad a la hora de actuar o en el caso de Ruby que adquirió un parecido en cuantos aspectos físicos (El cabello rojo que resaltaba).

Decían que su tía era una tipa igual o peor que Nico, pero no era nada pesada ni desagradable. La mujer mayor quizás tenía su lado frío pero a la larga era una persona cariñosa y comprensiva a lo cual eso se le agradecía, en especial Hanamaru la cual siempre acudía en su ayuda y en todo momento.

Estaba desnuda, posiblemente perdería su virginidad, tendría su primera vez (Aunque no esperaba que fuese su tía)… Su tía estaba también con ese tipo de necesidad a lo cual la joven tendría que devolverle el favor, ceder a sus favores y obedecerla en todo y quizás acompañarla en algún momento de gravedad…

Desde niña cuando fue educada en las clases del maestro Kunikida Rozan, se le enseñó que a toda persona atormentada se le debe acompañar en todo momento, después de todo era una de tantas lecciones impuestas por Buda, de hecho se acompañaba por medio de la siguiente frase:

"Bienaventurado el ser que supera las piedras y tendrá la felicidad alcanzada, expandir y compartir eso con los seres que amamos, por siempre, para siempre y desde siempre… Eternamente"

…Contigo, eternamente…

La joven tomó valor para sentarse y abrir lo bastante bien las piernas para dar señal a su pureza, su tía pasó por muchos problemas y muchas soluciones, si con Nico no tuvo algún mérito… No había vuelta atrás, su primera vez tenía que ser lo más hermoso sea para ella o para Maki, ninguna de las dos arrepentiría de ello.

Con mirada de imploro como de necesidad de ser amada y devorada ordenó

-Maki-chan… Hazme el mejor examen que puedas, hazme tu esclava si quieres… Pero te prometo que siempre estaré contigo… ¡Contigo eternamente!

La mujer quedó más por las palabras que por la acción de la pequeña la cual ya estaba dispuesta a ser tomada y conquistada, dejó la vergüenza para abrirse su integridad con tal saciar el hambre de su cazadora. La mujer perdía los estribos, ese lugar rosado y dulce parecía un manjar de dioses.

Se lamía los labios como un lobo hambriento a lo cual abrió un poco la abertura para saborear el elixir mientras la menor alzaba la cabeza hacia arriba emitiendo unos fuertes sonidos, la A siempre resurgía en cada sonido y eso era una inspiración para la vieja pianista, si era capaz de hacer música con el piano lo era mucho mejor con el cuerpo de cualquier mujer.

La mayor ahora sorbía los rojos salientes e irritados mientras la menor caía en un shock consistente de jadeos y gemidos… Probablemente comenzaría los turnos nocturnos, al diablo ese aburrido hospital era como el tercer hogar de la vieja tsundere, el segundo lo tenía con esa enana de porquería y sus malagradecidas hijas.

La pelirroja lamía, besaba, succionaba… De todo, creando en la menor miles de sensaciones que calcinaban sus neuronas todo en una noche por varias horas. La menor luego de culminar y expulsar la primera ronda, pidió con esa mirada llena de imploro absoluto. Roja y bañada en sudor con sus dorados brillantes suplicó

-Maki-chan…

-¿Qué pasa Hanamaru-chan?

-Quiero que me vuelvas loca… Muy loca… Por favor, métame algo, lo bastante fuerte

-… Bien, continuemos…

La pelirroja analizaba esa mirada, cuando tienes sexo con alguien al final siempre quieres sin importar las consecuencias… Bueno dos mujeres lo harían todo el día y no habría problema. La mayor asintió en silencio mientras se disponía a mojar dos dedos con su sáliva aunque emplearía tres si la pequeña implorara más placer.

Optó por insertar el dedo corazón en su presa la cual quedó boquiabierta hasta tener un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho sintiendo como una lanza atravesaba sus entrañas. La cosa no acababa aquí ya que la mujer aplicó su lengua sobre el clítoris para incrementar la intensidad hasta más de 8000, la menor entró en un colapso mental mientras abría la boca y jadeaba como un perro sediento de algo.

Saliva corriendo como agua mientras la respiración daba hasta mil por hora, el calor quemaba su cuerpo como mojaba su piel, sacaba su lengua como una demente, expulsaba un lenguaje bastante sucio y apretó los cabellos de su tía que se saciaba con elixir proveniente de su ser .

La joven caía en ese estado de lujuria pero su voz fue callada por los feroces labios de la doctora que apagaban su voz, su lengua húmeda jugaba y amarraba a la suya, los senos de entre ambas mujeres chocaban y se movían como dos balones golpeándose entre sí, sus pezones se movían en un enfrentamiento a muerte. La menor sintiéndose amada como querida rodeó el cuello de su tía mientras ésta usaba sus dedos como la fuerza que embestía las entrañas de la castañita.

Las mujeres se soltaron mientras un poco reflejado hilo de saliva las distanciaba

-Maki-chan… Eres tan ruda

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡No! ¡Por favor no te detengas-zura!

La mayor susurraba en su oído mientras la menor se sacudía y se movía como un mono lujurioso, ardía en llamas mientras su tía lamía su delicado cuello… El clímax final estaba cerca, la menor tenía los ojos blancos con una raya horizontal, una sonrisa loca y una lengua sacada… El estado ahegao hacía su efecto devorando la mente mientras los dedos embestían y empujaban las paredes hasta dio su final… Otra ronda terminada.

Finalmente la castañita abrió los ojos mientras veía a su tía que ahora ya estaba arreglada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Gracias, Maki-chan

-No me lo agradezcas, de hecho yo soy quién te da las gracias- Posó la palma de su mano sobre la caliente mejilla mientras la menor la miraba fijamente con su sonrisa risueña… Sus labios en verdad eran exquisitos y con un dulce aroma, se veían muy bien decorados con ese labial carmesí

-En absoluto, eso debería parar tus latidos- La pelirroja decidió sacar unos paños húmedos para limpiarse los labios lo mismo que la castañita, ambas querían borrar toda prueba existente

-Espero que puedas mantener en secreto lo que pasó hoy- Sonrió con ternura mientras le devolvía a la menor sus ropas aparte de unas flores amarillas- Solo dile a Rin y a las demás que tienes un cuerpo delicado que necesita ser cuidado

La doctora le dio un papel donde estaba un hotel reservado junto a un número de un cuarto y un número de celular, eso hecho en que caso de "Un contacto aparte".

-Podemos hablar si gustas, aparte de "Nuestros chequeos"… Si te portas bien, la próxima vez puedes venir a mi departamento

-¿En serio-zura?

-En serio-zura

La menor abrazó a su tía lo más fuerte mientras ésta se sentía agradecida y quizás muy amada, tal como lo expresaba la pequeña, eternamente agradecida y aliviada con ella y consigo misma. La castaña por otro lado estaba feliz, hubiese parecido que ese momento aunque sucio y arriesgado hubiera sido un momento muy dulce y de tantos que tendría.

Como premio le regaló a su tía un pequeño rosario budista el cual amarró a su muñeca, la mayor no era de predicar ese tipo de religión pero estando con Hanamaru le producía lo que estar con Nico o enfocarse en su profesión no se le daba:

PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD ABSOLUTA…

…Nunca sería muy tarde, después de todo hay miles de experiencias… Sólo es cuestión de buscarlas.


End file.
